bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toa Roden
Go ahead. I too lazy. Captain Kazi----- Talk Re: Mata Nui Bot Quite simply, it's a bot account which I use(d) for CSS testing, maintenance work, and for example when making the same minor edit to a lot of pages. I haven't used it a lot, but sometimes I simply need to do seemingly pointless edits, and I don't want those to be added to my edit count. - Mata Nui Talk 14:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yess. Kazi has agreed Kazi has Agreed. Come on back for Goodness Sake. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Not Bad. May I have the Link to Wiki Metru? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Re: O_O Yes. I don't that things are much different from how it was on BIONICLEpedia, and I don't think that any wiki jobs should be assigned until we have got the Bohrok Swarms up. That's it at the moment, I think. - Mata Nui Talk 14:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that should be worked on by you and Kazi, since you two are leading the negotiations. :P- Mata Nui Talk 20:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry . . . why are you an Administrator? Just wondering. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Show Preview No problem; I often forget about using the show preview button, so I appriciate the reminder. Thanks. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Below.Kazi22 00:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: RC Ugh. :P I'm starting to regret doing so much editing recently... :D --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Bots Do you know how to create a bot account? I was thinking I could create one to use for cleaning up some of the redlinks and redirects here. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright; thanks anyway. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much sir! -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering are the Bohrok Swarms going to be returning now that BP has merged with TBW? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes you have the Go ahead from me. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Bohrok Swarms Can I become a member of the Bohrok Swarms? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 173.224.218.161 I don't think you should have blocked him; it seems he didn't know that he was spamming. A small notice on his talk page would have been enough, I think. - Mata Nui Talk 17:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Good. :) - Mata Nui Talk 19:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quotes Alright; thanks for the info (at BS01 we used to place the quote above the infobox). I'll go ahead and start moving some of the quotes below the infobox now. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Takua3 Wait, how do you know that? 0_o - Mata Nui Talk 16:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, right. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 16:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:TBW joining Wiki Metru Yes, could you put up the voting page? After all, you are still representing Wiki Metru. :P - Mata Nui Talk 21:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Resolution Ok, I`ll make sure. :D -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' (TBW Rollbacker/BRW Rollbacker) 18:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I like the exiled template you created. It's so ... devious! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 23:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) So that is Tobduk? Not bad at all. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie Infobox Agreed. "Associated locations" will work better. Good thinking. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes well then. Kazi22 23:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Was that the winning MOC for that Order of Mata Nui guy? Collector1 Kohlii Yeah dude! Here are the steps Im going to use to make it. 1.Create a replica out of wax 2.put clay around it to make a mold and then bake the clay 3.drain the wax out of the mold 4. find someway to melt metal. 5. pour the metal into the mold and dip it into a tub of cool water. 6.hammer out any mistakes 7. repeat for 5 more sticks 8. Find some friends and test it out! -Turaga Lhikan Re: Alright. But one thing comes to mind with that rude anonymous user. Call me paranoid, but he reminds me alot of Tuma55. Baterra1202 01:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ta-Wahi I see you reverted by edit to teh ta-wahi page, just to let you know ta-wahi appeared in a vision to Tahu in 2010 (A Journey's End). So is it worth adding teh 2010 category even if it was just in a vision? -Lewa279 22:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hoYou might want to get the Wikia Staff to delete this. - 22:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Toa Roden Ive just been through alot with Battera making a rumour about me and saying on my blog, "I pwned you on my MOC Contest." I dont know why he is making this up. Ive been a contributor for 2 years and I made the wikia a better place. Alos I never called John Avery Whitaker stupid, Battera was putting the blame on me. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Tuma55's IP Shouldn't that be blocked forever? Tuma55 will just come back once his IP block expires. He's vandalized, spammed, planned vandal attacks, and tried to start a huge fight between me and LewaMataToaOfMischief. Baterra1202 19:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I am done I am done trying to be nice and trying to apologize to LewaMataToaOfMischief. Just look at the message he left on my talk. Baterra1202 00:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleting treespeak I made the Treespeak article, went to look at it, then found it was deleted by you... Might I ask why you deleted it O might administrator? I know I edited someone else's page, that was foolish, but why did my treespeak get deleted? Nobody else has an article with example of Treespeak.Master Lewa 14:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Tree-Speak Big Subjects Yeah.. Well still, why does Reidak need his own page if most of his story is mentioned in "Piraka"? Why do we need anything else on this site?!?!? Why don't we just have Big Subjects, or just put EVERYTHING under "Bionicle"?!? Why not? It's just about the same as my Tree-Speak right? It's just what I'm mentioning is at a bigger magnitude. Why not? Because of the same reson Wikipedia dosen't put EVERYTHING under the title of: "The Emotions, Creations, Life etc. Of The Known Universe" Yeah, I'd say this is arguable... and I'd appreciate if you'd put it back. DUDE!! I know what you mean we have it but you never answered my question! Why don't we just have big subjects? No need for "Reidak"... I don't want big subjects but "Matoran Language" is HUGE. Whatever I give in, but this matter will come from others in the future. Master Lewa Fine.. Whatever man... I already said you won. Hehe, would It make you mad if I kept posting it? XD XD XD XD XD XD (No you'd kick me.) Ok, thank you, and no I hadn't recieved on of those. Thanks for explaining! Master Lewa 19:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Convesation ended. Help I see You work well with rookies... Could you tell me where I might e able to find some stuff to make or to edit? Master Lewa